The present invention relates to the field of sound devices, and more particularly, to a protection device for sound-absorbing particles in a sound device.
With the development of science and technology, people's requirements for the performances of electronic products are also increasing. The sound device as an important constitutional unit of electronic products comprises a rear acoustic cavity defined by a housing, and a single speaker piece arranged in the rear acoustic cavity, wherein a channel that allows air to flow out is arranged on the housing. In the prior art, in order to improve the sound performance of the sound device, people can fill the rear acoustic cavity with sound-absorbing particles. The attendant problem, however, is that the sound-absorbing particles are very small and often obstruct a sound channel or flow from the sound channel to the outside of the sound device, thereby damaging the product's quality. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a protection device for sound-absorbing particles.